Another Day
by tennisdesi91
Summary: Epilogue to the Path to Hokage ... however, it can be read as a stand alone: Another day as a Hokage, another day as a father ....


Hey everyone ... ok ... due to the numerous requests for an epilogue .. ( although this can be read without reading my first fic) ... Im writing this ... I hope that my numerous readers find this story ... and that if they do ... i hope they like this epilogue .. yeah ... so .. .anyways ... the epilogue

* * *

**Another Day**

A figure looked out the window from the Hokage's office at Konoha. This village was his whole life, and, along with his family, was the most important thing in the world to him. More then once, he had put his life on the line to save it.

He was the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Kazama, the inheritor of the title "The Yellow Flash of Konoha," son of the Legendary Yondaime Hokage, desciple of the Sannin Jiraiya, and "little brother" of the Sannin Tsunade. His list of credentials and accomplishments went on and on. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the peace in the village.

"Hokage-sama ..." a voice said, in a way only one person would.

Naruto turned to find his wife, Sakura Haruno at the door, bringing in a stack of paperwork along with her. Naruto groaned. "Not more ... I just got through like a thousand of them!" But no matter what, he was still the twelve-year old many had fallen in love with.

Sakura grinned as she replied, "O dear ... the legendary Rokudaime Hokage is brought to his knees by mere ... paperwork?" She giggled as Naruto disappeared only to hug her from behind. "Naruto ..." She hesitated before saying "No."

Naruto jumped off, whining, "Sakura!!" Sakura smiled. "You have to! It's been so long since-" Sakura cut him off.

"As much as I love you, the paperwork is your job," Sakura sighed. (how many of you pervs out there thought I was referring to something else.) "Now I have to find Arashi. I haven't seen him all afternoon." She left the room, smiling as she said, "Good luck, Naruto."

"Hmph," Naruto pouted, "Thanks for nothing." He looked down at the stack of papers before sitting down.

Naruto sighed in his chair as he began to go through the never ending stack of paperwork he had to deal with as Hokage. He closed his eyes and opened them, prepared to focus.

Until he saw _his_ face. "HI DAD!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed, landing flat on his back as his six year old son looked at him, confused yet humored.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Naruto yelled, pointing his son. (super pissed anime style)

His son only stared at him smiling. An image of another six-year old smiling at the Sandaime Hokage flashed in his mind, and his frown slowly shifted to a smile. "Arashi ..." he said, looking his son in the eye.

"Yes, daddy?" Arashi asked, still smiling.

"Come over here," Naruto said, beckoning his son over to his lap. With a confused look on his face, Arashi ran over to his father and jumped into his lap. "Comfy?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes, sir!!!" Arashi said, saluting his father. He was still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked. Arashi finally looked nervous, as he looked down. "Go on ... you can tell me."

"I ... I ... I want to be a ninja!" Arashi finally let out, confident by the tme he finished. "I want to be the next Hokage!"

Naruto smiled, sincerely, as he looked at his son with pride. "Arashi ... how bout I tell you a story about your old father when he was a kid ..."

---------

Half an hour later, Sakura walked in to find the stack of papers still there. "NAR-" she began to say, until she saw Arashi in Naruto's lap, eyes wide open, as Naruto told him about how he became the Hokage. She smiled before closing the door. "Be strong ..."

* * *

"So what did you learn, Arashi?" Naruto asked, finally done.

"That being a Hokage takes a lot of work," Arashi said, saluting once again.

"Do you still want to be Hokage?" Naruto asked his son, already knowing the answer by the look in his eyes.

"YES!!! I love this village!!!" Arashi yelled. "AND I WANT TO PROTECT IT!!!"

_This village is going to be in good hands when I'm gone ... _Naruto smiled, before quietly saying, "Well then ... let's get you started ..."

Arashi could only look at his father with pure joy written across his face as they walked out of the room, heading towards the first leg of the _Path to Hokage_.

* * *

Notes: Ok ... now its officially over ... its done forever .. yeah ... so thanks to everyone for everything ... from the very beginning to the epilogue .. you guys have all been loyal fans ... yeah ... so .. thanks agian .. yeah ... 

tennisdesi91 out ... for the last time


End file.
